Percy and the Oil Painting
Percy and the Oil Painting is the first episode of the ninth season. Plot The Mayor of Sodor has invited an artist to paint the "Spirit of Sodor". The Fat Controller chooses Percy to collect him and show him around. Percy is curious to know what the "Spirit of Sodor" is and Thomas tells him that it is something special about Sodor. Full of confidence, Percy goes to Brendam Docks. Percy collects the famous artist and takes him to Shen Valley. But, the famous artist dismisses it as being "too green", so Percy takes him to Norramby Beach. Once again, the famous artist is very negative and calls the sand "too yellow". All this negativity from the famous artist makes Percy upset deep inside his boiler. Going about the Island, the famous artist calls the viaduct "too tall", the windmill "too round" and Knapford Station "too busy". This makes Percy very cross and Gordon thinks that the famous artist is very rude. Percy tells the famous artist that everywhere on Sodor is special including people, children, and engines. However, Percy accidentally lets off steam, blowing the famous artist's hat into the air. The famous artist wants to see the Fat Controller immediately, making Percy think that he's in trouble. But Percy is not in trouble - the famous artist tells the Fat Controller that he is going to paint a picture of Percy; because he's honest, hard-working, and never afraid to speak his mind - he is the "Spirit of Sodor". That night at Knapford Station, Percy and the other engines see the painting for the first time and Percy is very happy to be the "Spirit of Sodor". Characters * Thomas * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Famous Artist * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Shen Valley * Norramby Beach * Hoo Valley Viaduct * The Windmill * Knapford Trivia * Stock footage from Too Hot for Thomas is used. * In the US, this episode aired before Calling All Engines! was released, so the audience would not have known about the rebuilt Tidmouth Sheds yet. * This is the first episode to be narrated by Jon Kabira in Japan as well as the new Japanese voice cast. * This episode marks Caroline's last appearance to date. * In the UK narration, the title is read to the audience, in the US narration, it is not. * In the US version, the artist has a French accent. * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * Percy blows the artist's hat into the air, but when the artist talks to the Fat Controller he still has his hat. * Gordon has Henry's whistle sound at the beginning of the episode. * Gordon's eyes are very wonky in the first shot of Knapford. * The Mayor is said to pull the cord that unveils the painting, but he is missing in the close-ups. In Other Languages Gallery File:PercyandtheOilPaintingtitlecard.png|Title card File:PercyundderGeistVonSodorGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:PercyandtheOilPainting.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting3.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting4.jpg File:PercyandtheOilPainting8.png|Thomas and Gordon File:PercyandtheOilPainting9.png|Percy File:PercyandtheOilPainting10.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting11.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting12.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting13.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting14.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting15.png|A donkey ride File:PercyandtheOilPainting16.png|Toby, Gordon and Percy at Knapford File:PercyandtheOilPainting17.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting18.png|Gordon File:PercyandtheOilPainting19.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting20.png|James, Gordon, Henry, Thomas and Percy at Knapford File:PercyandtheOilPainting21.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting22.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting23.png|Gordon, Thomas, Percy, and the Fat Controller File:PercyandtheOilPainting24.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting25.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting26.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting27.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting28.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting29.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting30.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting31.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting32.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting33.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting34.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting35.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting36.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting37.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting38.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting39.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting40.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting41.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting42.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting43.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting44.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting45.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting46.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting47.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting48.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting49.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting50.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting51.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting52.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting53.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting54.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting55.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting56.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting57.png Episode File:Percy and the Oil Painting - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes